


we feel all of it

by atemzug



Category: Day6 (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Established Relationship, F/M, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atemzug/pseuds/atemzug
Summary: Right now, gazing at her, there's an overwhelming feeling growing in Younghyun's heart. And he realizes, through the alcohol-induced haziness of his mind: he's in love.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Bora | SuA
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: JYP JUKEBOX ROUND 2: OF MONSTERS AND MEN





	we feel all of it

**Author's Note:**

> **this was posted on my old ao3, but i decided i rly wanted this work on this acc too :)**
> 
> written for **jyp jukebox round 2** and inspired by 'under a dome' by of monsters and men

There's a few things Younghyun remembers from the night he first kissed Bora: alcohol, flashes of bright lights hurting his eyes, sweaty bodies pressed together, a pretty smile. It's all so long ago, but Younghyun still remembers the high kissing Bora for the first time gave him, just as clearly as he remembers her kissing her way down his body earlier tonight. Their first kiss tasted like the grape-flavored soju they drank out of bottles, youthful souls too excited for alcohol for no reason at all — but the kiss was sweeter, more intoxicating and even more addicting. He remembers how hot he felt, and how much he wanted the moment to last a little longer. It didn't last long, though, and Younghyun spent the following days wishing it were Bora's lips touching his whenever he brings a bottle up to them. 

The kiss was almost ten years in the making; they'd met in primary, when they were both just kids running around the school's premises, laughing gleefully at nothing with their friends. Back then, Younghyun couldn't have known that Bora, the girl who was always sporting a ponytail and a happy smile even when she'd scraped her knees and her best friend Minji would come running to her with a frown and a couple of band-aids, would mean _ this _much to him. 

Fast forward to high school and they were then running around each other, stealing glances with their bright eyes and flirty smiles, skin brushing skin ever so lightly but still enough to send electricity rushing through their bodies, building up tension only culminated on the day Younghyun left for Canada to get a degree he wouldn't be using in the future. 

_ It's a one time thing, _ that's what Younghyun had told himself, and he almost believed his lie, until three years later and he's back in Korea, forming a band with his friends from high school, and he met Bora again. The _ one time thing _ happened again, and again, and yet again — and Younghyun thinks it was bound to happen from the start, anyway: developing feelings for your friend after having sex one too many times. It was the best thing that ever happened, he thinks.

Kim Bora's the best thing that's ever happened.

Even better than his band headlining for a bigger act at a small music festival right now.

He's on stage, playing the bass guitar he bought with money he'd earned in Canada by part-timing at a music store. He feels alive. He's on stage, and he looks around at his friends, enjoying the spotlight he thinks they all very much deserve, and he smiles, an overwhelmingly warm and fond feeling growing in his chest.

"Do you think we'd make it?" he'd once asked Bora, admittedly still a little in doubt even when he was already fully on board with the idea of forming a band, because that's what they'd always wanted, anyway. 

And Bora had smiled at him, bright and beautiful, reassuring. "Of course," she replied, bringing up a hand to Younghyun's cheek, soft and warm. 

"I promise you we'll make it," he said, smiling, leaning into her touch. "I promise."

"You don't have to promise me anything, you know?" she told him. "Even if you don't make it, I'll still be here."

And Bora didn't have to promise him anything, either. She just had to kiss him, sweet and slow, her lips soft against his, tongue warm as they kissed a little harder, hands roaming all over skin until there was nothing between them. They've had sex one too many times, but that night felt different; it felt like a promise, like it sealed the deal and changed the playful relationship into something that's incomprehensibly deeper than anything Younghyun has had before. It was overwhelming, passionate, emotional. And when they stared into each other's eyes, panting, understanding passed without either of them having to say anything.

Now, as Younghyun plays the few final chords of their short set, he finds her in the crowd, and he looks at her looking back at him with that beautiful smile, and understanding passes again: _ We'll make it. _

Younghyun joins Bora in the audience near the front of the stage a few minutes after their set, still high from the experience of playing for so many people cheering them on and clapping, some even singing along to their songs. He hands her a bottle of beer, which she takes in one hand and with the other, she takes his. It makes Younghyun feel a little more grounded.

"You guys were great," she tells him, and he almost misses it as the crowd erupts in deafening cheers for the final act.

"Thanks," he says. It feels a little surreal, he thinks, the fact that he and his friends are really _ making it. _ They're taking these steps, carefully but surely, and he's glad he has Bora's hand to hold whenever he feels a little unsteady, grounding him and reminding him of the promise they've never spoken out loud but know in their hearts.

He looks around for a while, and he takes in the amount of people who'd just seen them play. He takes in his surroundings, and he basks in the feeling of fulfillment of what was once just something he wished for that's now starting to come true. So much has happened, he thinks; they've already taken so many steps forward, and it's really just a little unbelievable. What's more unbelievable to him is that Bora's here — _ still _here — even though things weren't always great.

He looks at his friends, all smiling even though they're tired, lost in conversation with whoever, and he realizes how different things are now. They've all grown, on their own in the years after high school while trying to finish up degrees, and together in the years after they'd gotten back together to form their band and reach for their dreams. It's all so new and grand, so different — they're all so different, time and space have shaped them into more than just the kids they used to be.

But whenever Younghyun looks at Bora, he thinks there's not much difference between how they are now and how they were back then: still young and carefree, brave although a little uncertain, optimistic despite the reality that life is a lot harder than their younger selves could've imagined. Whenever he looks at her, he's reminded that they're still them, even through all these years; he's still Younghyun, and she's still Bora, and they're still surrounded by their friends and founded by their dreams. He looks at her and he feels so much.

He just _ feels so much. _

And it's overwhelming. 

It feels like he's bursting, like there's suddenly so much he wants to say but all the words are drowned out by their surroundings. But it's as if the universe just aligns tonight, like the world just spins a little more in the right direction. The band starts playing a slower song, and Bora inches closer, still holding Younghyun's hand, and suddenly all the guards are down. It's just him and his heart that's beating so loud, bursting with colors he doesn't even have names for. And Bora, standing beside him, shrouded in different colors of light coming from the stage, from the ceiling, from everywhere, and Younghyun can't help but stare.

Bora’s face is illuminated by different hues, glowing. He's always found her beautiful, even when they'd first met years and years ago; it's always just been a fact, really. Years and years of friendship have led Younghyun to see her beauty up close; those years should've made him used to it, yet he still finds himself mesmerized whenever he looks at her. 

Bora notices him staring after a while, and she looks back at him with a smile. "What?" she asks, laughing lightly. 

Right now, gazing at her, there's an overwhelming feeling growing in Younghyun's heart. And he realizes, through the alcohol-induced haziness of his mind: he's in love.

"Marry me," he says, so casually it almost throws himself off. Bora just gazes back at him, seemingly unfazed, with that ever so beautifully dazzling smile of hers that Younghyun probably already fell in love with since he was twenty, when he was still too busy trying to pretend he's interested in other girls while Bora dated other guys to even notice that _ that _ beautiful, dazzling smile has always been reserved for him.

"Marry me," he says again, this time with a smile of his own, big and bright. "If you want to."

His heart is racing, but he can't keep himself from smiling because, _ fuck _ , he's really just that in love. He knows this isn't the best way to ask someone to marry him, and he'd be lying if he says he doesn't think being in a relationship might affect not only _ his _career but his friends' as well, and he knows he's not ready for that kind of commitment yet because he's still young — they're both still young — and there's still so much to do, so much that can happen, so much that can change in the next few years, months, weeks, hours. 

It's overwhelming, scary, but it's exciting, electric.

_ Fuck ready _, he thinks. He's never really been ready to start a band, but he went for it anyway.

He's never really been ready to leave his parents and completely live on his own, but he did it and he found a new home in Bora.

He’s never really been ready to fall in love, but here he is now, staring at her as she moves even closer and turns to face him, her toothy grin slowly turning into a subtle curve of pretty lips.

"Okay," she whispers. "I'll marry you."

And she presses those pretty lips softly against the corners of Younghyun's, laughing lightly as he wraps his arms around her and squeezes her smaller body until her feathery giggles turn into full-blown laughter, making Younghyun feel light-headed. It's like he's won the lottery, or gotten three stars on a particularly hard song on that stupid _ Superstar _ game he and his younger brother Jisung play while Bora laughs at how serious they are about it. 

"I'll marry you," she says again, and Younghyun's heart just bursts.

He wants to jump and scream and run around in circles, telling everyone the love of his life is marrying him — but all of that doesn't seem enough. But Bora kisses him again, this time on the lips, and it tastes faintly bitter because of the alcohol but it's still so sweet and intoxicating.

"I fucking love you," Younghyun whispers when they pull apart for air. 

Bora doesn't say it back — she doesn't have to say it back. She doesn't have to promise anything. She just looks at him with shining eyes and a brilliant smile, and understanding passes.

_ "Even if you don't make it, I'll still be here." _

This time, it's Younghyun who leans in first. This time, he feels the tears running down her face as she hugs him a little tighter and pulls him a little closer, and it's more than enough. And as Bora smiles and laughs into the kiss, Younghyun thinks that maybe _he's already made it. _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
